No More Need to Roam
by Casa Circe
Summary: Kiliel Week. Seven short chapters about the unexpected journey of a Silvan Elf and a son of Durin.
1. Domestic

**No More Need to Roam**

_Disclaimer: I do not own "The Hobbit" or Peter Jackson's adaptation of it. This is merely a tribute._

_Note: It's Kiliel Week on Tumblr! This is my small contribution to the fandom, short pieces about Tauriel and Kili as they journey together. It's the first time I'm writing for them so I'm still finding my bearings. But I hope you like these all the same._

Day One: Domestic

He has nice manners for a dwarf, Tauriel thought as the dark-haired dwarf timidly approached her with a cup of tea and a biscuit of some sort which he seemed to have prepared himself. He gave her a shy smile and she returned it warmly.

"It's a small token of gratitude for saving my life," he told her earnestly, "it is the most I can offer you at the moment but rest assured, I will never forget what you have done for me and I will do everything I can to repay your kindness."

It was the simplest of gestures but his gratitude touched her. His brother had expressed the same sentiment as well as the older dwarf who had stayed behind to tend to him. She had never expected such gentle words from their kind. But then again, her experience with those beyond the Wood Elves' kingdom had been very limited.

She realized she would have to seriously update her knowledge on the culture of the dwarves. She had been raised in a society that had borne so strong a prejudice against them that even with her open-mindedness, she had been wary. But after spending some time among Durin's folk she realized how much her kin had been mistaken about them.

"You owe me nothing," she reassured them, "we are all in this fight together."

The dwarves stared at her incredulously before bowing reverently. She acknowledged the gesture.

"You are all very proper," she praised them, "truly you are of a noble line of kings."

"It is not heritage that makes us noble but our actions," Kili told her proudly, "my mother always reminded me of that. She taught me how to behave in a civilized manner. Though I fear some of our manners need some refining. We have spent too much time on the road and not in genteel company."

"Do not trouble yourself on my account," she replied with a laugh, "I am but a lowly Silvan elf, after all, a long way from nobility among my people."

"We were taught to be respectful of all people we encountered," Kili continued, "and I apologize if we have not always followed my mother's example."

"You are a credit to her," Tauriel commended him kindly, "and I am sure she would be proud of you."

"Thank you," he replied with a pleased expression, "and I hope one day that you will meet her. I am certain that both of you will get along very well."

"Then, I look forward to that day," Tauriel said sincerely.


	2. PresentsGifts

Day Two: Presents/Gifts

(NOTE: I'm not savvy on dwarf weapon history so forgive me if there are any inaccuracies. I simply took liberties here. And this is a bit of a continuation of the first chapter though it can also stand on its own.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The elf warrior marveled at the item that the young dwarf was presenting to her. It was an ornate dagger with runes etched on the sheath and even along the blade itself. The craftsmanship was exquisite and it was clearly a weapon that could rival those wrought by her own kin.

"A handsome blade," she said admiringly.

"This was forged by the great dwarf-smiths of old," Kili explained, "and passed along the line of Durin for generations. A beloved heirloom and now it is yours."

Tauriel's eyes widened incredulously. "I cannot possibly accept such a precious gift."

"But you must," he insisted, "for it is a trifle compared to the gift you have bestowed on me, that of my life."

"But I already said," she began to protest.

"Please," he interrupted her, raising the dagger to her with both his hands and with his head bowed, "I do not know how else I can repay your kindness."

Tauriel could not help but smile. She had heard much about the stubbornness of dwarves but in this case she found this trait admirable. She was learning fast that they had a very strong sense of honor as well as a long memory.

They never forgave and they never forgot. Those had been the words in the tales she had heard. And she realized now that these applied to favors as well as slights. A dwarf's gratitude was nothing if not relentless, and that was what made them so noble.

"I am learning more and more about them with each passing day," she thought, "and I hope that I will have more opportunities to get to know them all better." She hesitated to add, particularly a warm but reckless, dark-haired archer.

Setting her musings on dwarf culture aside, she turned her attention back to the dwarf in question. How could anyone resist such earnestness?

"Then, it is an honor to accept this most precious gift, Master Dwarf," she said sincerely as she accepted the offering with both hands.

The grin that spread over Kili's face made the gesture all the more enjoyable.

"May you plunge it into many a goblin heart," he declared excitedly, eliciting a laugh from the elf maiden.

"I am certain we will have many an opportunity for that ere long," she conceded somewhat gravely. Kili noticed the shift in her expression and boldly laid a hand on hers. She looked at him with a curious but grateful expression.

"And may this noble blade come to your aid when the moment is dire," he added solemnly, "may it save your life as you have saved mine."


	3. HuntingTarget Practice

Day Three: Hunting/Target Practice

_NOTE: A fun prompt to work with and I wanted to be creative with it. And without realizing it, I ended up making some references to the book._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's a common mistake," Kili declared matter-of-factly, "to think that gold is the most effective bait for a dwarf. I'd say the best way to lure a dwarf who is trapped in a dark forest would be to leave some food out for him. A starving dwarf cares not for gold or treasure. Roasted meat would be a higher priority for him. And, my lady elf, that is how to hunt a dwarf."

Tauriel smiled and applauded her friend.

"A male one, at any rate," Kili added with a grin, "Lady dwarves, I must admit, are not so easily fooled. So consider yourself warned."

"That I shall," Tauriel replied congenially, "I am very much looking forward to meeting your female kin."

The dwarf beamed at her, glad to have elicited a smile at last. He had been trying to achieve this feat for several days but it had proven to be quite a challenge. It was hardly the moment to exchange pleasantries. They both knew that a great battle was about to take place and they would have to prepare for it. But part of that preparation required lifting their spirits, which had been weighed down by many worries as of late. A lighthearted discussion was called for and Kili was determined to improve their mood. He was relieved to see that his efforts were finally paying off.

He couldn't remember how they had started to discuss hunting but it had come so naturally because it was one of their shared interests. And Tauriel was eager to use her new dagger to be able to track down and slay some goblins, orcs or even a giant spider or two. And then, Kili had decided to humorously teach her how to hunt dwarves properly.

"As for my own people," Tauriel offered, "you need only leave a barrel or two of wine out in the open to lure a common wood-elf. Members of nobility and royalty are, of course, more difficult to entrap. But I think that despite everything, some of them would not be able to resist a fine vintage."

"None of us would have every thought of that," Kili conceded, "we know so little of the culture of your people except the things we hear in stories. And that makes for such limited knowledge."

"Then, it is your duty to update these stories," Tauriel told him, "to better instruct the next generation of dwarves in the culture of the elves."

"I shall remember your suggestions, Tauriel," the dwarf said with a small bow of acknowledgment.

"And I shall remember your excellent suggestions too, master dwarf," she told him cheerfully, "for the next time some mischievous dwarves wander through our land."

"But perhaps there will not be a next time," the dwarf said in a more serious tone, "because it is my hope that when all this is over, there will be a better understanding between our races and there will no longer be any hostilities between elves and dwarves."

"It is a hope that I share," Tauriel reassured him, gently placing her hand on his. He took her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Harmony between former enemies was a difficult thing to achieve. But at least between the two of them, there was a promising start.


	4. Braiding

Day Four: Braiding

NOTE: Again, I took liberties with Middle-Earth culture but this was a lot of fun to write.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tauriel knew that she ought to look more serious about it but she could not help but smile as she watched the determined dwarf perform his task. He looked so solemn that one would have thought he was engaged in some kind of dangerous activity that required his full concentration - when all he was doing was braiding her hair.

The elf warrior was still trying to wrap her head around the novelty of a dwarf smoothing out the tangles in her red hair and weaving them into what seemed like a very elaborate braid. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought this would happen to her and yet, there they both were. She had noticed the other dwarves busy braiding each others hair and beards right before a fight and she had wondered why this seemed like an essential stage in their preparation for battle. She had expressed her curiosity and then Kili eagerly explained that this was an almost sacred ritual in their culture, a tradition each dwarf tried to uphold for the honor of his family and his people.

"Our braids are a mark of honor and nobility," Kili had elaborated, "and proof that we are warriors of great strength and skill."

"Indeed," Tauriel had answered in awe, fascinated by yet another facet of dwarf culture.

"But isn't that why you braid your hair too?" the dwarf asked in puzzlement. Tauriel had simply smiled at this.

"I confess our reasons for braiding our hair are not quite as profound," the elf explained, "we do it for aesthetic value, more than anything else. We are fortunate that despite the length of our hair, it does not get easily tangled but we still do need to keep some of it in place, especially during battle."

She felt almost embarrassed about this revelation but there was really no harm in it. It was just another difference in perspective between dwarves and elves. And yet, she really did admire the earnest way in which Kili and his companions arranged their hair.

Seeing her interest, Kili gathered his courage and offered to braid her some of hair in the traditional dwarf fashion. Tauriel had stared at him incredulously.

"Well, I thought that since you are fighting by our side," the dwarf said nervously, "it would be a good idea, like a gesture of good faith, to share our tradition with you, since it is not so very different from what you do, anyway. But only if you don't mind, that is."

He struggled for words a few moments longer before Tauriel put him out of his misery.

"It would be an honor," she said sincerely, much to the other's delight.

A few hours later, Tauriel found herself admiring her friend's work as she gazed at her reflection in a nearby lake. She had never had someone take such time and care in decorating her hair and she found herself extremely pleased by the result. She had never been a vain elf but this time, she decided there was no harm in indulging herself for a little bit.

But then, she felt slightly self-conscious and so did not notice the smitten look on Kili's face as he watched her.

"Beautiful," Tauriel declared proudly, "I am honored to have been a part of your tradition. Thank you."

"It was an honor to include you," Kili said sheepishly. The elf maiden gave him such a look of gratitude and joy that he was not quite sure what to say, so of course he ended up blurting out, "It's a pity you don't have a beard!"

Tauriel blinked and Kili realized what he had just said. A look of pure horror filled his face.

"I didn't mean that you need a beard," he stammered, "but some dwarf ladies have them and braid them and they look lovely. Not that you aren't lovely, obviously, and anyway, elves don't grow beards, do they? I don't know why I even said that, please forgive me, I..."

Tauriel smiled sympathetically and gave the poor, flustered dwarf a quick kiss on the forehead, rendering him speechless.


	5. First Time

Day Five: First Time

NOTE: This prompt might have been about something fluffy and romantic but I decided to go down a darker route. And it has been interesting to write but also painful. Hope you like it nonetheless.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tauriel didn't know what to make of it. Even when he had been struck down by an orc's poisoned arrow, Kili had not looked this forlorn. But there he was huddled in a corner with his brother, saying not a word. The elf warrior was struck by their silence, such a terrible silence. She wanted to inquire after their health but she hesitated because of the grave expressions on their faces. What had happened during their latest conversation with their uncle?

Earlier, they had left to discuss certain pressing matters with Thorin Oakenshield and they were in very good spirits. A great battle was about to commence and all the men, elves, and dwarves needed all the allies they could get. This was not exactly a palatable idea to the heir to Erebor so his nephews decided to try and convince him to set aside ancient slights for the sake of a better future. Tauriel had been very encouraging of this endeavor and she had wished them well.

But seeing their state after the discussions, she knew that they had not succeeded in their mission. Clearly, Thorin was against the idea of working with his former enemies but there was still something that bothered her about Fili and Kili's reactions. It did not take the keen eyes of an elf to see that they were broken-hearted.

Another dwarf had noticed the concerned look on the elf's face so he approached her and decided to explain the situation.

"I see that you are worried about them," Bofur commented, taking Tauriel slightly by surprise, "and I don't blame you. It was a painful scene to watch?"

"But what happened exactly?" Tauriel asked earnestly, "How bad was it to cause such sorrow in their hearts?"

Bofur sighed heavily. "None of us anticipated such stubbornness from Thorin," he explained, "it was different from how he usually was. Somehow, entering that mountain changed him and we do not know how to reach him anymore. He was proud and stubborn before but this is something else. A darkness has crept into his heart and there is a glint of madness in his eyes that is not wholly unfamiliar to the more aged among us."

Tauriel listened attentively and with growing concern.

"He insisted that we break all ties with the elves," Bofur continued, "and when Fili and Kili tried to make him see reason, he refused and in harsher terms than he had ever used before. We were all shocked, but none more than those two. Kili, in particular, was the most affected."

Bofur and Tauriel took another sad glance at the brothers who were now openly expressing their sorrow. Kili had his face in his hands and Fili put an arm around his brother. Tauriel felt her eyes well with tears.

"Kili even mentioned you," Bofur added, to Tauriel's surprise, "and declared that you had saved his life several times already and that you had treated him with kindness. He said that if there was anyone who was proof of the trustworthiness of the elves, it was you."

The aforementioned elf was moved by such a declaration and now longed to comfort the one who had so staunchly defended her.

"But Thorin was adamant," Bofur continued sadly, "and he even threatened to disown Kili if he continued his association with you. But the lad's a brave one, and although it wounded him deeply to have to do this, he stood up to his uncle for the very first time. And Fili, of course, supported his brother. Thorin was shocked and angry and sent them away with more harsh words. And that is how you find them now, poor lads."

Tauriel stared at Bofur as she tried to process what she had just heard, as she slowly realized the significance of what had just happened. The older dwarf merely gave her a sympathetic nod.

Gathering her courage, Tauriel walked resolutely towards the two brothers, Fili still comforting his dark-haired sibling. The former saw her approach and in a silent exchange of glances, they came to an agreement. Fili gave his brother one more affectionate pat on the back before standing, nodding to Tauriel, and walking away, so that he could have time to reflect alone.

Kili looked up, surprised by his brother's sudden departure but then felt another hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Tauriel, her face full of genuine concern for him and he tried to smile reassuringly. But it was too difficult, he could not hide the turmoil he felt. Tauriel understood perfectly and said nothing. She simply sat down beside him and pulled the shaken dwarf into a warm embrace.


	6. Vacation

Day Six: Vacation

NOTE: This entry and the tile of this collection is inspired by the song "A Million Miles Away" from the Broadway version of "Aladdin." I love this song so much and the lyrics fit Kili and Tauriel so well so I've added some excerpts at the end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you planning to do once all of this is over?" Kili asked.

Though the battle had raged for days and they were all exhausted, it finally looked like it was reaching an end. Victory was in sight if they could but struggle for a little while longer. Now seemed like as good a time as any to discuss the future, uncertain though it may be.

So Kili decided to broach the subject, if only to distract himself and his elven friend from the dark thoughts battles tended to inspire. His body ached and his limbs felt heavy but somehow, his heart grew lighter as he considered the joy that the future might bring when the goblins and wargs were defeated and there was peace once more among dwarves, elves, and men.

He looked at Tauriel and knew that she was contemplating the same, hopeful prospects. Both of them had been such passionate advocates of the reconciliation between their peoples and it was heartening to see that their efforts had borne fruit. Dwarves and elves were fighting side by side once more.

"I'm not sure yet," the elf warrior replied timidly, "but I think I'd like to go beyond the woods and see the world, if I can."

"That's a wonderful idea," Kili agreed excitedly, "traveling to far off places and having new adventures, that's a great way to live."

Tauriel smiled at his enthusiasm. His face seemed to light up when she mentioned the idea and the sight of his smile brought her more comfort than she had expected.

"There are so many places we can visit," Kili continued cheerfully, and Tauriel could not help but blush slightly when she heard him say "we", "even beginning with only my kin, there are the Iron Hills and the Mines of Moria and the other dwarf settlements scattered all over the world."

"Then, there are also all of my kin," Tauriel suggested, enjoying this talk of future journeys and eager to join her new friend, even if only in dreaming, "I would love to see Lothlorien to visit the Lady Galadriel or to speak with Lady Arwen in Imladris."

"That's Rivendell, isn't it?" Kili asked, "We were fortunate enough to stay there on our way here. Lord Elrond was very kind to us." He did not dare repeat his comments about the food though.

"Then, I am sure he will welcome visitors," Tauriel said with a smile, "and we must not limit ourselves to our kin. There are also the realms of men beyond Lake Town. I have read of the horse lords of Rohan."

"And I have heard of the great city of Minas Tirith, in Gondor," Kili added, "and I am sure you will like Bilbo's home, the Shire. We passed there but briefly but I remember enjoying Bilbo's hospitality."

"I confess I have never heard of such a place," Tauriel admitted, "which is all the more reason to see it."

"It is not a place of grand halls and ancient fortresses," Kili explained, "but it is beautiful and one feels very much at home there."

"Then, it sounds like a place I would very much love to visit," Tauriel replied, her smile widening, "after all, the world cannot be all grandeur and glory."

They both fell silent, cheerfully contemplating the dream journey they had concocted. But could this be more than just a dream?

Finding his courage, the dwarf looked at his companion, took both her hands in his and asked hesitantly, "When all this is over, would you come to see the world with me?"

Tauriel blinked at the unexpected offer and was not sure how to respond. But she saw that he was in earnest.

"Won't your uncle want you to stay in Erebor to help him rule his new kingdom?" she asked gently. Kili shook his head.

"He will not have great need of me because my brother will be there and he's the heir to the throne anyway," the dwarf explained.

"And you would leave your brother?" Tauriel asked, almost adding "for me?" but keeping that last thought to herself.

"It will be difficult to leave my brother, of course," Kili conceded gravely, "but it will not be forever. And I'm sure he will understand."

He looked at her expectantly and in spite of herself, Tauriel smiled. She squeezed his hands affectionately and nodded.

"Then, I would love to see the world with you," she said, eliciting such a smile from Kili that Tauriel felt her heart fill with a joy she had never known before.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_We'll be a million miles away_  
_Leave everything behind_  
_When you choose to lose yourself_  
_Who knows what you might find_

_And once the journey's done_  
_We'll have no need to roam_  
_After a million miles or so_  
_We might find out we're home_

_After a million miles or so_  
_We might find out we're home._


	7. Goodbye

Day Seven: Goodbye

NOTE: Well, this was heartbreaking. But we all know what happens to Kili and the book. And though I toyed with the notion that Tauriel would share the same fate, something tells me that she will survive the battle. Which only makes this even more tragic. A challenge to write but one I wanted to try anyway. It follows right after the events of the previous chapter. I did some research on the elven phrase I added at the end but I'm no expert so correct me if I'm wrong.

I enjoyed expressing my love for this pairing throughout this week and I hope you liked my little pieces. Thank you for sharing the experience with me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"May I see him?"

"But Tauriel, you are not yet strong enough. Your injuries…"

_"Please."_

The healer sighed and allowed the determined elf to enter the tent where the most gravely wounded of the dwarves were being tended to. The moment she caught sight of him, she felt the strength drain from her limbs and someone caught her as she fell to her knees. She felt the strong arms of one of the other dwarves help lead her to where Kili was lying, his body covered in blood-soaked bandages, his skin even paler than when he had been struck with the poisoned arrow, and his breathing slow and labored. He noticed her and managed a weak smile. Tauriel's eyes welled with tears as she knelt beside him and took his hand in hers.

She had lost sight of him during the worst of the battle. There were simply too many things happening at once and after several days of endless fighting, many of them had grown weary. Everyone sported at least a few injuries but they continued to struggle, somehow sensing that the this bloody conflict was drawing to a close and that all their pains would bear fruit. So the elf warrior had pushed on, amidst the cacophony of battle cries, the stench of blood and death, the sight of friend and foe falling to the ground, and the sting of each new wound.

When victory was finally declared, it felt like she could breathe again. She had looked around to see if any of her kin had fallen and saw, to her relief, that the elf king and his son were alive and well. She had searched more urgently for the dwarf who had, in such a short span of time, grown dear to her heart. Then, to her horror, she saw his body being carried away from the battlefield, along with those of his brother and uncle. She would have rushed to his side then had she not collapsed from her own injuries.

But here she was now, grateful that she had not been too late. She heard the sounds of mourning from the other side of the room and she learned that both Fili and Thorin Oakenshield had just passed.

She clutched tighter at Kili's hand and watched forlornly as color and life drained from his face. How she wished that she had the power to bring him back from the darkness that was beginning to consume him. But she knew that no amount of athelas and not even the healing hands of the greatest of her kin would be able to save him.

"Tauriel," he whispered feebly.

"I'm here," she answered eagerly, "I'm here."

"Forgive me," he continued, "it seems I may not be able to join you on that trip, after all."

Tauriel burst into tears and raised his hand to her lips, not knowing what to say.

"But it seems I will be able to participate directly in the feast of starlight," he added. Tauriel could not help but smile.

"Yes, and I am certain that you will shine the brightest," she told him, gazing once more at him, trying to carve every detail of his smiling face into her memory.

"I am grateful to have met you," Kili said wholeheartedly.

"And I you, Kili," the elf replied, speaking his name in reverence, "and you will always have a place in my heart."

He looked at her with such love in his eyes that the moment seemed stripped of all sorrow.

"That is more than I could ever have wished for," Kili whispered as he lay his head down to rest, "thank you, Tauriel."

Tenderly she kissed his brow and whispered to the dwarf as he closed his eyes for the last time.

_"Namarie mellonim_

_Tenna'ento lye omenta_

_Goodbye, my friend_

_Until next we meet."_


End file.
